A Hopeful Truth
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Start of third year. Draco Malfoy finds Harry sick on the train and sends for Severus. What Severus finds out changes one boys life forever but is he too late to help?
1. Chapter 1

HarryPotter sat on the train to school. It was his third year and he wasn't really looking forward to it. He hurt all over he could hardly breathe. He knew he was going to be beaten by the Headmaster of his school next. It was training or so he was told. He didn't believe it but he was used to being hit and beat. He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. He quickly whipped it away. He was sitting in the baggage car away from everyone else. It didn't matter any way no one ever payed any attention to him.

He took a few shaking breaths and tried to be silent as people came in to the car. He bit his lip trying to stiffle the coughs but they broke free and six sets of eyes locked on him.

"What are you doing sitting back here?" It was Draco Malfoy. He knelt beside Harry. " You sound really bad should I send an owl ahead, kid? "

"Since when are you nice to the first years?" Neville Longbottom asked, " He's probably just got a chest cold. He can get it taken care of when we get there. "

"I...not ... a ... first... year." Harry breathed out roughly, his voice was nearly inaudible do to not talking. " I'm... a ... third... year... like ... you..."

"Really?" Draco asked, " what house are you in?"

"Slytherin... just... like...you..." he began coughing again he couldn't breathe.

"He's a snake." Neville snipped "No business of ours. C'mon Ron C'mon Hermione."

The three of them left.

"Goyle , get my owl and some writing things." Draco ordered , " I'm sending an owl ahead this sounds really bad. "

* * *

Severus Snape frowned at the letter in his hand. He knew his godson and this was important if he was contacting him. He apperated as soon as he was beyond the school wards and reappeared right next to his godson.

Harry Potter . Merlin he looked bad. Severus had been keeping an eye on him since he'd gotten sorted into Slytherin The boy had no friends and was nothing like his father or his mother for that matter.

"Potter." Severus reached down to shake the small boy awake but the boy jumped away and was soon coughing and wheezing again. " Come on, Potter lets get to the Hospital Wing..."

"no Hospital..." Harry rasped, "no ... Please... Please, 'fesor ."

Severus gathered the child in his arms and Apperated . They reappeared at the school and he quickly took the boy to his own quarters and began working on him. He explained what he was doing but when he tried to remove the child's clothes to see where the blood was coming from Harry went into a fit trying to get away. Severus put a body bind on the child and cut the clothes off what he saw made fury fill his body. Fury he hadn't felt since the boys mother had died.

" Relax, Harry." Severus soothed, " It'll be okay."

He took scans and pictures of the child's injuries then called, Poppy, and his own Healer along with Minerva. He needed his adoptive mother for himself. They came as soon as called. Minerva gasped and was at the child's side trying to soothe him and pushing his bangs off of his sweaty forehead.

"I had to put him in a body bind." Severus spoke trying to hide emotion. " He didn't want me to find out about..." He waved his hand at the boy. " Draco sent me a letter and I went to get him. "

"he's just doing this for attention. " Poppy scoffed, " He's fine." she walked back to the fire. " Call me when you have a hurt child."

They all gaped at her in shock.

"It's okay." Harry rasped, " She's so close to Dumbly . He makes her say that stuff and not take care of me..."

* * *

"My name is Derek Spencer ." Severus' Healer said, " I'm Severus' Healer and I'm going to help you, Harry."

Harry took a breath and coughed,

" I'm going to let you out of your body bind now, Harry . " Derek said, " Please don't fight me. I just want to help you. "

Harry moaned as he woke what seemed like forever later. He could breath a little better. He moved a bit to test if it still hurt to do so. He was amazed to find it didn't hurt as bad as it normally did. He got up the place was empty but he had to go so he started to explore. He found the bathroom at the end of the hall and quickly shut the door and went then washed his hands and left to return to the couch.

* * *

Severus cursed as he and Minerva came back into his sitting room to find the boy gone. He sighed in relief when the boy came in from the hall.

"Sorry, I just had to go to the bathroom, Professor. " He sat down on the couch. He wouldn't meet their eyes. " Professor, thank you for helping me... can I come back when the Headmaster trains me? "

"Trains you?" Minerva wondered, "What has he been training you to do?"

"i don't really know?" Harry replied, as they sat down. " He does what Uncle does. Everything Uncle does. "

Severus bit his lip for a second then put his arms around the shaking boy. Harry jerked away but Severus pulled him to his chest and rubbed the boy's back he didn't know if he was doing this right but he knew he needed to comfort the boy . What he didn't expect was that the boy would just cling to him but not cry like a normal child would in this situation. Still he held him and rubbed his back he knew the child needed this.

" I wont let anyone hurt you again." He said looking at Minerva and Derek who had arrived, " Ever."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't, 'fessor. "

" I will keep this one, Harry." Severus begged both of the other adults with his eyes. They had to help him. The two of them nodded, " I know a man who can help remove you from them and with the proof we have no one will stop us from taking care of you. No one. we wont let them."

Harry hoped beyond hope that it was true. He didn't want to go back. He took a deep breath and pulled away and looked at all of them . He then looked down at the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrywoke gasping for air. He was being held down but gently. He stared up into the onyx eyes of Severus Snape and tried to relax.

"It's okay, Harry." Severus soothed, they were in Minerva's family quarters. He had his own room up here and now so did Harry. " It's okay. "

Harry nodded and Severus let him up. Neither saw Albus in the doorway with Minerva.

"Sorry, I woke you, 'Fessor." Harry replied, " I had a bad dream."

"If you talk about it it will help." Severus explained, "I'm here to listen to you. "

Harry took a deep breath which still hurt. He winced.

" I was really little and I was sick..." Harry started, " I'd caught a cold from Dudley, He's my cousin. Dudley had gotten meds but my uncle just yelled at me and knocked me down the stairs. He then grabbed me by my hair and locked me in my cupboard. "

"Your cupboard?"

"It's where i sleep." Harry shrugged, " I heard the locks on the door and my Aunt yelling about me spreading my freaky germs around the house. I got really cold, and kept coughing, and it just got worse and worse and I thought I was dyeing and no one came to help me. I remember that I started to cry and cry.

After a while uncle came and got me he took me upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom and tied me up on the bed... he said, he said, " I'll give you something to cry about!" then he took off his belt and began hitting me with it. I cried and coughed. I could feel blood on my back then I passed out... that's all." Harry shrugged again. " It just freaks me out sometimes and wakes me up. "

"Do you wanna cry, Harry?" Severus asked, " I'll hold you while you do."

"Big boys don't cry." Harry quoted, " Uncle says I'm a big boy so I'm not supposed to cry anymore and the Headmaster says that I have to be strong now. "

Severus gritted his teeth and calmed himself before he spoke.

"Harry, they lied to you. Boys your age still need to cry and they need to cry even more when they've been through what you have."

"I'm okay, Professor." Harry replied, shaking his head. " I should go back to sleep I have to go to class in a few hours. "

"I wanted to talk to you about that. " Severus said, " You need a lot of healing and Derek has suggested that you take a few days off and we heal you. "

"But I'll fall behind!" Harry cried, "I can't fall behind!"

"You're top of your year, Harry. I dont think a few days will make a difference. I've talked to your Professors and they've agreed to let you make up your work without it counting against you. "

* * *

Harry woke with a start again only to see Derek, Severus, Minerva, and some people he didn't know.

"Hey, Harry." Minerva said, softly " Are you hungry? Tell me the truth now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry said and shyly woke up. "only I don't wanna be sick and ... and it always happens when I eat. "

"Okay, Harry, " Derek sighed walking over to him. " I need you to pull up your shirt so I can scan you. All I'm going to do is feel around your stomach and throat with my hands you'll feel the same slight tingle you did when I scanned you with my wand."

"I'm a little hot." Harry whispered, all this talking was really taking it's toll on his throat. " Can I take my shirt off?"

"Of course." Harry nodded and pulled the tank top off. He didn't know it or the boxers he was wearing. They weren't his but he didn't mind because these actually fit. " Are you sure you want these people to see your scars?"

Harry just shrugged and allowed the man to feel around his tummy and throat.

"Harry did your aunt or uncle ever give you anything that smelled like a pool?"

"Never been to a pool, sir."

"Okay, that's okay, " Derek soothed, " Did it look like water but not taste like it?"

"Yeah, my aunt would give me a glass after I finished my chores. After awhile I didn't want to drink it anymore but she made me. I would get so sick but they would just lock me in my cupboard."

"Okay, Harry, your stomach lining is very weak and the reason you cant talk so well is because of damage to your throat. It'll take some time but I can correct this okay?"

Harry nodded, was he saying that he could make the pain in his throat every time he talked go away. That would be very nice his eyes strayed to the people he didn't know.

"My name is Remus Lupin." Said the shaggy looking man. " I knew you as a baby. I was one your dads best friends..."

"i'm Minister Fudge and this is Dolores Umbridge." He looked giddy like he was about to come in his robes. " We've come to confirm that it was Dumbledore who did this to you?" Harry blinked but nodded as Severus came back with some cream. "Is that true? He ignored your abuse? Don't worry we wont use your name..."

"It's true." Harry said and looked up at his professor."Sir?"

"It's a scar cream I made for my Mastery . " he explained, " It will make all the scars go away. "

"Okay." Derek nodded and took the jar he froze then began when Harry nodded. He could tell the child was going into shock about all that had happened to him because he was coming to the conclusion that they were going to take care of him now. " May I go to class, 'Fessor?"

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He went over to one of the book shelves as the teachers came in for a meeting. Dumbledore was frowning. He grabbed the heaviest thickest book and gave it to Harry.

"This is the 'Potions Encylapedia" !" Harry was suddenly a little more focused. " A FIRST EDITION! AND IT'S SIGNED!"

Severus smirked at the child's enthusiem.

"Read the A section and write a report on each ingredient. "

"Yes, sir!" Harry cheered, "Thank you, sir!"

* * *

Harry was soon so engrossed in his reading that he didn't even hear what everyone around him was talking about. He grabbed a quill and parchment and began writing . His nose was almost pressed to the book. Derek noticed and lifted Harry's chin and explained what he was going to do. He examined the boys eyes.

"Have you ever had an eye exam, Harry?" Harry jerked away and went back to his work he had studying to do. He hadn't been given a time limit on when to turn it in and he wanted it done so he could get permission to read more he'd wanted to buy it but knew if the Dursley's found it it would have been destroyed. Also Dumbledore had blocked his mail " Harry, I need an answer..."

"NO!" Harry snapped his eyes burning as he looked up. "HUSH! I'M STUDYING!"

Severus and Lupin were both smirking at him while everyone else just looked worried, giddy, or pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Harry, I need you to put the book down so I can scan your eyes." Derek reached to remove Harry's glasses as several people watched. Harry bit hard into the skin between the thumb and pointer. Derek cursed freeing himself. Harry kept reading as Severus wiped the blood from the boys mouth. "Dammit. He's more like a wild animal than a child."

"Now, Harry." Severus raised the boys chin to look at him. "You want to read more right?" Harry nodded, "Then you need to let Derek check your eyes and make you some glasses. Then you can continue to read. He only wants to help."

Harry blinked he wasn't understanding. He had moments like this sometimes when his mind would be that of an animal. He'd been treated like one since he'd moved in with aunt and uncle. He'd taught his beast to read and write and his human mind to read and write so he could read and comprehend in both minds. He cocked his head to the side.

"I think I understand." Severus gave him a kind smile and petted Harry's head. "You are just a wild animal aren't you?"

"Severus, I don't understand." Minerva cried, "I know he's a bad student and can't even use his magic but..."

"He spends most of his time in his animal brain." Severus was speaking in nice soothing tones. "He's been treated like an animal so he thinks and acts like one. He needs help to learn to act human. " he rubbed his hand back and forth in Harry's hair. "Harry, I'm your new owner now okay?" Harry nodded, "I'm going to take very good care of you. " Harry cocked his head to the side as Severus said that. "Minerva , he has lucid moments when he can think and act and speak like a human that's why he seemed normal just moments ago these moments must be encouraged . We need to teach him which mind belongs where. We need to teach him to become his animal."

"he's 13!" Remus cried, "James, Sirius and Peter couldn't even manage until they were 15!"

"What?" the minister asked, but Remus didn't answer."They were animagus?"

"Minerva, if I'm right he has an ability Lily had." Severus kept rubbing Harry's hair . Harry seemed to respond to it . " Just transform and he'll be able to do the same."

"but he can't even use magic!" she protested "He was only advanced years because Albus made us do it."

"Just do as I ask."

Minerva frowned but moved in front of Harry. She became a cat. Harry tilted his head to the side again. Then was black wolf with Jade eyes.

* * *

"Good boy." Severus soothed picking up the wolf. "Good boy." Harry barked then jumped down and began chasing Minerva. "Harry, no! You're a wolf not dog!"

Harry stopped and looked at him head cocked to his side.

"Come." Harry ran to Severus and jumped into his waiting arms. Severus stood with the small pup in his arms . "Good boy, now you must be hungry."

He walked to the kitchen in his living quarters and set Harry on the counter.

"Sit. " Harry sat, "Stay."

Harry licked his paw. Everyone was in shock except for Remus who followed as if pulled by an invisible force. While Severus cut up some meat for Harry and put it in a bowl Remus put his hand out to Harry. Harry backed off a then began sniffing. After a moment he gave Remus' hand a quick lick and jumped back.

"Does that mean something?" Minerva asked, "Remus."

"Not even Alpha to the pup." Remus laughed, petting Harry's head, "You need a proper Maurder name."

"Don't corrupt him!" Severus snapped picking Harry back up and carrying him and bowl into the living room he sat both in front of the fire. "Okay, eat."

Harry hesitated then pulled a piece of meat out of the dish and began chewing on it. He liked it and was happy for not getting scolded. He ate slowly he noticed a second bowl be sat down. Water. He got a drink. Then went back to eating.

"We'll start with this for now." Severus replied, "We'll coax him out of wolf form and into his human form eventually. But this is the best way to prove to him that we aren't going to hurt him. When he comes to trust us then and only then will Harry return and we can start his education from the start."

" Paws." Remus declared sitting in front of Harry, "What do you think ? Want to be called Paws?"

"Is that the best you've got?" Severus sighed, " Paws?"

"It's better than Prongslet which is what we called him as a baby." Remus smirked up at Severus who was frowning hard. "Little Paws?"

"Paws is fine."

Harry/ Paws barked in agreement and went back to his dinner.

"That decided Paws needs a bath." Remus whispered to Severus "I don't think he's gotten one in a while and he's probably scared of them."

"Agreed." Severus conjured a big doggy bath and sent a house elf to get some supplies they would need to take care of a magical wolf. "Things are going to get very wet."

* * *

Paws tried his best to get out of the water but his adults kept scrubbing that soapy smelly stuff all over him then pouring water over him. After awhile he sat and allowed it. He was getting forced under the water it wasn't too hot or too cold. No one was hitting him or saying mean words. He watched them curiously and soon his tail was waging . This felt good.

They dried him off in a towel when the bath was over then his human began brushing his fur. He relaxed on his human's lap and enjoyed. He'd never been brushed before and liked it. He ended falling asleep.

 **Before questions are asked:**

 **Yes, I did mean for this story to go in this direction the whole time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Paws followed his Severus to bed that night curling up with him. When they woke up Severus gave him a quick bath and dried and brushed him then carried him down to breakfast with him. He jumped on to the table then onto Remus' shoulder and rubbed his head against Remus' cheek.

"Good morning, Paws." Remus laughed, "Here have some bacon." He set paws on the table and gave him a piece of bacon to chew on. " Good boy."

He patted Paws' head and went back to breakfast. He was on the table between his two adults and they both kept feeding him and he even had a bowl to drink out of. He was so happy to him it was heaven.

"You shouldn't bring your pets to the table, Severus." Albus scolded mildly. " It will make the students think they can do the same."

"Ah, but Paws is my familiar. " Severus lied, "I found him in the Forest last night and spent the night trying to nurse his wounds. He was asleep when I came to the Feast. " Paws looked up at his human and jumped on to his shoulder to hide as the owls arrived. "It's okay, Paws." Severus coaxed him back down. "No one is going to hurt you."

"WHAT?!" there was an out cry from the Gryffindor table. Of course it was loud mouth know-it-all Hermione Granger. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

"What is it today?" Minerva sighed standing up. "That girl is going to cost us the cup again this year."

"Oh, Merlin!" Remus stood and grabbed her arm he thrust the morning paper at her. "Remember when you and I went to tell the Minister about James, Sirius and Peter being Animagus? " it was a lie but she played along and so did Severus. " He listened."

" A fair trial?" Minerva covered her mouth with her hand and sat in shock. " We have to let him know somehow."

* * *

Paws sat in Potions class on Severus' desk reading "the Potions Encyclopedia" again. He didn't care that he was getting stared at.

"Why are you staring at my familiar?" Severus demanded. "Get to work on your potions."

"Prof.?" Draco asked , he had a feeling of who that little wolf really was. "Is your familiar reading that book?"

"It would appear that way wouldn't it?" Severus sneered, "He's a very smart wolf." he petted Paws head. Paws absently leaned into the touch and was soon sitting up tail wagging. He jumped up on to Severus' shoulder as he began walking around the classroom. "Now all of you get to work or I will start taking points."

Paws barked to back up Severus' claim only to get a few girls to giggle. Severus didn't let anyone see him smirk or let them hear him tell Paws that he was a good boy.

* * *

Paws loved being told he was a good boy. No one had ever called him a good boy before and his humans seemed to like saying it to him. Whenever he saw his other two humans, Remus and Minerva, they would pick him up and pet him and call him a good boy. They would also give him treats. He loved treats too.

As it stood that's how they came into Halloween. Paws lay on his back his paws in the air swatting at a bat that was hanging over him. He'd been playing with it for over an hour while Severus, Remus and Minerva graded papers. Suddenly, an alarm sounded from the Gryffindor Common Room.

An hour later he was sniffing out the man called Sirius Black he's already exposed Ronald Weasley's rat as an animagus while sniffing around the room trying to pick up the scent . He ran down a hall his humans in pursuit. He ran out on to the grounds and over to the Whomping Willow. He sat only to be grabbed by Remus.

"Immobulius!" he screamed, Several Aurors looked at him warily as he entered the hidden tunnel but followed. "It gets low in here so watch your heads. Your about to come out in the Shrieking Shack."

"Are you serious?!" an Auror cried.

"I hate this place." Severus growled, "I hate this place. I hate this place."

"Sorry again, Severus." Remus said as they came out of the tunnel. He gave him a wary look. " I really am."

"I'm over your part in that damn prank." Severus growled grabbing Paws and holding him to his chest. "You stay with me, Paws I think the rats in this place are bigger than you."

Paws barked an affirmative. Someone laughed.

* * *

"Sure are." Sirius Black came down the stairs wand raised. " I guess that tiny little thing is how you found me?"

"We are not here to arrest you." an Auror stepped forward and said, "Thanks to Prof. Snape's familiar and Prof. Lupin we were able to capture Peter Pettigrew. Over a month ago the Minister was made aware of yours and Petteigrews animagus forms. He put out that he wanted to give you a fair trail. We are here to bring you to a safe house to await said trail. We will protect you until that time. Those are our orders."

"I want to see Harry." Sirius said, his eyes on Paws. He smelled that tiny things scent and knew it was his godson. "I want to see my Godson."

"That's a bit of a problem." the Auror cleared his throat. "No one has seen or heard from Mr. Potter since the end of the last school year."

"That wont be a problem at all." Severus replied, staring straight into Black's eyes. "Ask the Minister. He has Mr. Potter under the strictest protection. " with that he turned and Oblivated what he just said from the Auror's minds. "Lets return. Paws needs his bath. "

Paws barked happily. He'd come to enjoy bathtime. He now had a rubber duck he got to chase around his tub when the cleaning was done and now matter how much he chewed on it it never broke. He loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius Black was cleared of all charges a week later. Two days after that he was brought to Severus' quarters and left. Apparently, they knew where Harry was but was not allowed around him. Sirius saw Paws swimming around in pool/Bath chasing a rubber duck that had been charmed to act like a real one.

"Hey, pup." Sirius said, sitting down next to the pool/bath. "How are you doing?"

The wolf stopped and stared at him. Remus and Severus had frozen from their spots trying to stop Paws and actually wash him. The wolf suddenly became Harry. Harry picked up the ducky and popped it in his mouth to chew on it. Sirius chuckled.

"No, little guy." Sirius gently pulled it out. "You feeling okay?"

"Feeling okay?" Harry echoed, he was naked but didn't seem to care. He crawled over to Sirius and licked the man's cheek and took his ducky back. He crawled back over to Remus and Severus and sat. He began splashing happily. "Feeling Okay!"

Severus smirked so Harry at least sub consciously remembered Sirius as someone he could trust.

"Harry, are you hungry?" Severus asked, Harry cocked his head to one side. "Then you need to let us finish your bath."

"Hungry." Harry echoed. "Finish bath! Hungry!"

With that he became Paws again. Paws sat and let himself be washed. Then dried and brushed in return he got his bowl of meat and his bowl of water which he happily ate.

* * *

"That was the first time he turned back to Harry." Remus told Sirius . "It was nice hearing his voice after so long. "

Sirius was grinning as he shifted into Padfoot. Paws began growling and pushing his bowels away from the bigger canine. Severus pulled Padfoot away.

Sirius was soon back and frowning.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"He has a hard enough time eating." Minerva had arrived. Seeing her alone. Harry was soon back. Minerva beamed. "Hello, Harry, dear. I bought you a new toy." Harry looked at her. "I'll give it to you later."

"Toy?" Harry mimicked head tilted to one side. "Later." he nodded. "M...Min...Min..."

"Oh, good boy!" Minerva beamed and pulled a Chocolate Frog out of her pocket. "Here, Harry, have some Chocolate."

She opened the bar for him as he scrambled over and broke off a bit for him. She cautiously put it in his mouth. He waited for her hand to move until he closed his mouth and began chewing. He hummed happily he liked this stuff it was good. Paws didn't get this yummy treat. He began rubbing his head against Minerva's leg. She chuckled and kept feeding him small bites until the bar was gone.

"Min...Min...read..." Harry stated , blinking at the woman nudging her with his head to sit down. He then fetched a book and curled up next to her. He'd also somehow found boxers to put on. He curled up next to her after setting the book in her lap then lay curled up with his head in her lap waiting.

"Okay, Harry." Minerva smiled running her fingers through Harry's hair. "I'll be happy to read to you..." she opened the book and chuckled. "You've been holding out on me, Severus, I didn't know you liked my subject. I don't even have this book."

Severus rolled his eyes and settled into listen to his old professor read. They would explain things to Black when the boy was asleep for the night. Remus seemed to telling Sirius that in an urgent whisper.

* * *

Severus finally tucked Harry into his , Severus' bed, he didn't even think about it because Paws always slept in his room with him even if Harry did have his own room. He went back to the others to see Sirius going over Harry's medical records.

"They abused my pup!" He growled, "Who left them with those people?!"

"Albus did." Minerva said, "Now don't do anything rash, Sirius."

"He had no right to do this!" Sirius growled, "Snape was supposed to get him with joint custody with Moony if I didn't or couldn't take him!"

"Wait what?" Severus asked, "I didn't know that."

"Neither did I." Remus said with a frown. "I also don't recall the wills ever being read."

"Nor do I." Minerva said, "Severus, are you okay?"

"Just contemplating a few spells I learned in my Death Eater days. " He answered summoning his whiskey and pouring them all a glass. He watched Remus and Minerva flinch. "What are you thinking, Black?"

"Growing up with Death Eaters I bet I know just as much Dark Magic as you do." Sirius said, "But the wards on the school do pose a problem they'll go off and be able to tell it was you and me who did the spells."

"Yes, that does prove a problem."

"You guys can't!" Remus cried "Think of Harry! Paws needs us and neither one of you will be any help if you're locked up in Azkaban or worse kissed!'

Both mumbled and shot back the amber liquid in their glasses. But both nodded that they agreed. Minerva let out a breath of relief.

"Now down to business. " she said, "We have to find out why Fudge hasn't hauled Albus in yet."

"He's probably trying to find other cases against Albus and find out what exactly happened with Harry." Severus groused.

* * *

Harry woke in warm safe arms. He blinked and moved around until he was facing who was holding him. It was his human! His Sev! He stared at his face for awhile before he licked the man's cheek. Onyx eyes fluttered open and his Sev smiled at him.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Morning." Harry parroted blinking innocent emerald eyes at him. "Sev."

Severus stilled. His whole body tensing. Harry sensed this and licked his cheek again.

"feeling okay?" Harry asked. "Okay? Okay, Sev?"

Hearing the concern in Harry's voice he forced himself to relax and smile at the boy in his arms.

"I'm fine, Harry." Harry beamed at him, and tried to follow Severus into the bathroom. Severus quickly took Harry into the hall and told him to wake Remus.

Remus had taken up residence in a spare room shortly after arriving because he hadn't wanted to leave Harry/Paws . He'd told Severus his wolf Mooney wanted his pack close because one: it'd been too long since he'd been around pack and Two: because the pup had been abused. Severus had put up one hell of a fight but after seeing how well Paws responded to the two of them he'd agreed and went and told Albus it was because he was trying a new formula and wanted his test subject close by . Albus had bought it so Remus had moved in.

Harry sat , dressed in his boxers, at Remus' door and blinked at it. He somehow knew not to go in uninvited so he put his hand on the door and began pawing at it. Moments later Remus opened the door.

"Wake, Rem..." Harry frowned, "RemRem..."

"I'm up." Remus chuckled. "Go wait in the living room."

Harry nodded and was soon waiting for his morning bath. He decided to try and give it to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Three adults came running into the living room after hearing squeals of excitement. What they saw had all three of the cringing. Harry was splashing around in an overly soapy bath with his ducky. Chasing it around. Only there wasn't just one ducky there were four. Harry was splashing around wildly trying to catch his new toys . It looked like Harry had tried to wash his own hair and bottles of the stuff they used during Harry's bath were laying open, leaking, on the floor. Harry was still bouncing around on all fours.

The three quickly rushed to take control of the situation. Harry was soon sitting in the tub being washed. One of his duckies in his mouth tears running down his cheeks. Minerva came in and looked around.

"Oh dear Merlin what happened?" Even the furniture was wet. Severus' books had been spared.

"Harry decided to bathe himself. Remus said.

"I meant why is Harry crying?"

"Sirius and Severus just took turns scolding him." Suddenly Severus was holding paws above the water having caught the pup when he changed so he didn't drown. He too sensed Dumbledore's magic at the door they all ignored it but the man was soon coming in. "Don't worry they did it in a soft but stern manor, Minnie. They understand he's a pup and doesn't understand or know better . "

"Oh, good." Minerva smiled, "Good morning, Albus what brings you here?"

"What happened here?" Albus asked.

"Paws got into his bath supplies. " Severus said, He was lifting Paws out of the tub while Sirius handed him Paw's towel. Severus set to drying the whining puppy. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I was looking for Sirius." Albus said, " Remus was staying down here I thought I would come and ask if he knew where I could find him. " Albus beamed, "and here he is! I can't tell you how happy I am that you are getting along at long last!"

"Doubtful." Sirius laughed, "I stayed with Remus and out of Snape's way. Now what did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you know where Harry is?"

"How would i know?" Sirius asked, "I just got out. I asked the Minister but he said they didn't know where Harry was but if they found him they would let me know." Dumbledore frowned. "I was actually coming to ask you that same question. According to everyone I've talked to you're the one who assumed responsibility over my Godson you sent him to live with Lily's sister. Now where is he? How did you loose him?"

"I'm not sure where he is." Dumbledore replied, "I was alerted that he got on the train yet he never arrived at the school which is odd. " Dumbledore seemed to be thinking out load and not knowing it as he headed for the door. "I'll have to check with Molly again. She swore she saw him get on the Train. Of course Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom told me they never saw him ..."

Paws was Harry again as soon as Dumbledore's magic left the dungeon. He was still whining .

"It's okay, Harry, you're not in trouble." Severus sighed, "We just don't want this to happen again."

"You yell." Harry whimpered, "No like yell." he rubbed his head against Severus' cheek "You no yell again...I sorry..." Harry licked Severus' cheek.

"Good boy, Harry." Severus said, petting Harry's head. Harry leaned into the touch he loved being petted. He was soon sitting naked in Severus' lap giving content noises . Severus cursed suddenly when he began reacting. What the hell was wrong with him?! He couldn't think about Harry that way he need to take care of Harry! Not be a perv like the men in his life had been up until now. "Okay, time for breakfast ." He had Paws barking happily in his arms in a second. He was hungry. "I'm sorry I yelled, Paws."

He fed Paws while the three others used Magic to clean up the mess. Then he took Paws to class with him.

* * *

"Looks like Snape finally tried to wash his hair." Neville laughed when they entered the room. The Gryffindors all laughed.

"10 Points from Gryffindor and detention, Longbottom!" Severus called, "Not that it's any of your business but Paws took it upon himself to get into his bath supplies this morning and almost flooded us out. " He flicked his wand at his hair casting a drying charm he'd been so focused on Harry/Paws he hadn't noticed that his hair was wet. "Now take your seats."

Paws barked hyperly on the desk telling them to mind his human.

"He's so cute!" Pansy Parkinson squealed, she suddenly blushed, "Uh, sorry, Professor..."

Severus just glared until they all got work copying notes then launched into a lecture. Paws was reading happily. When the bell rang Pansy came up to the desk while Severus was at the door.

"Here you go." She whispered, holding out some bacon. Paws perked up and sniffed at it he then began nibbling at it. "I saved some from breakfast because you weren't there. ..."

"Miss. Parkenson , I assure you I fed Paws breakfast this morning." Severus was staring at her eye brow cocked the Slytherins had stayed behind and were watching.

"Oh, I know, Professor." Pansy beamed brightly, "But he's so cute and small that I just feel so over protective of him. " she seemed to think. "That is to say that I feel the same way about him as I do my baby brother..."

"I understand. " Severus nodded, "Paws is just a puppy after all. A baby just like your brother. His pack threw him out and hurt him badly. "

Pansy petted Paws.

"Have a good day, Paws." Paws barked at her and batted playfully at her hand then jumped on to Draco as he passed. He was soon on Draco's head trying to make a nest of sorts. "Oh, Merlin, Draco you should see your hair!"

"PROFESSOR!" Draco cried, he had guessed that Paws was Harry. "PROFESSOR PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!"

"Calm down, he's only playing with you. " Severus sighed sitting behind his desk . "Paws that's enough."

Paws was back on Severus' shoulder. He butted his head against Draco's cheek and jumped back onto the desk. Draco spared him a pat before running off to fix his hair. Mumbling about tiny little wolves messing up his hair. Every Slytherin patted Paws head as they left and Paws loved it.


End file.
